The Day They Snapped
by angelica.n.cortez
Summary: She wanted to be noticed. She wanted them to stop comparing her. And all she wanted was to be respected. Madeline, Lovina, and Kiki, have all had their sad moments were they couldn't take it anymore. One day they all suddenly changed. Now they are Fiorella, Mariette, and Kamiko. And they want to be taken seriously. warning 2p's, Fem's , violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me again and I just wanna let you know I'm making another fan fiction. Its gonna be for Hetalia, because lately I have been looking at a lot of stories for it. What really got me was the 2p's they are so cute! And hot! So I'm going to make one too. But I'm going to genderbend three characters. They are going to be the one's that I feel have been neglected: Romano, Canada, and Japan. Their names are Lovina, Madeline, and Kiki. The 2p's are Kamiko, Fiorella, Mariette. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was just a regular meeting for the allies. China was complaining about how the others were acting immature, France was fighting with England about something, while Alfred laughed about it, and Russia was just smiling with a menacing aura. But there was another person in the room, her name was Madeline William, the representative of Canada. The unnoticeable one.

**But we can change that very quickly, Sweetie. **

" Its okay Mariette, I'm fine. I really am used to it." Madeline said with a small smile on her face. She really was, its been like this since she was a kid. Even Kumajiro, her polar bear, didn't remember her. At first she was heart broken but then she dealt with it. It wasn't their fault.

**Like hell it wasn't! Honey, you have to remember they just up and forgot about you. And they only remember you when they think you're someone else.**

" Oh I wouldn't say that. I think they just got so busy with work and I slipped their minds." She replied, though she felt the tears stinging her eyes. The others still didn't notice her talking to herself. She actually felt glad about it.

**What about when they weren't? They never called, they never listened, they even steal your fame and make you look like the bad guy. You know what I'm gonna call those fuckers out!**

" No, Please don't!" the usually quite nation shouted, startling everyone. " Huh, who's that?" Alfred said, not even remembering his own little sister. " Excuse me miss, are you lost?" Arthur said walking towards her. Madeline started to shake, with tears filling her eyes. Meanwhile Russia, China, and France were confused on who the girl was.

**Oh so now they see you! But oh what a surprise they don't know who you are. Now's your chance say something. **

" But I-I can't." Madeline said scared. This made Britain stop in front. " Wait is that chick seriously talking to herself?" America said with that damn grin. " I think she is doing the talking for attention." Russia whispered to China… Attention through faking an illness! What. The. Fuck! Madeline thought.

**That's what I want to see! Get angry!**

" Wait a minute! I remember her now!" Francis said in a moment of revelation. " She's my little Canada." He said putting his hands together. This just made Madeline glare at the floor. " Hey France, dude, can we get back to the meeting and worry about her later? I mean I guess she just wandered here to ask for some attention. And right now she looks pissed. Don't know why though." America said with a frown directed towards the Canadian.

" What?" was all Madeline said. She now had her fist clenched at her sides. Everyone looked at each other confused. But it didn't last long when Madeline slammed her fist down on the table, and due to her incredible strength, it cracked under her hand. " Well c'mon, you suddenly talking to yourself, its screaming for attention." He continued, though he was scared of the girls power.

**What the Fuck! Who the hell would do that!**

" Yeah. Who the hell would do that!" she started at as whisper but it soon turned to shouting. All of the nations were in shock of the quite girl yelling at them. " Of all the stupid shit that came from your mouth, this is the most retarded!" She continued. " Madeline! Language!" Arthur said with a scowl. Francis was trying his best to calm her down but it wouldn't work. " Madeline, darling, please calm down." The Frenchman said with a worried look. But Madeline's rage was soon pointed at Arthur, and she shoved her former caretaker away. " Oh so you know my name now? God you're are even worse then the dumb ass I call a brother." when she said this Arthur looked hurt. Yes he may forget her but he didn't mean to. " I can't believe that I stood by you all of those years, just so you could forget me. You weren't even a good brother! You always favored one child and left the other. But when you did notice one it was just for something you needed! Like the damn War, or burning the white house! But when it was all over and you got what you wanted they didn't matter anymore! No wonder that retard left you!" she yelled. Arthur was now on the brink of tears, due to old wounds being open. God he did do that to her. He ignored her, he abandoned her, he used her, and he stole from her.

**Yeah tell that bastard off!**

But America decided to defend his caretaker, after he saw the tears. " Now hold up! You can just come in here, interrupt our meeting, and yell at us for no good reason! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he exclaimed in anger, but was shaking a little bit after seeing the aura around Madeline. " Who am I? Who am I? Heh…You know I have heard that question a lot. Who is she?! For gods sake I am your fucking sister! The second largest nation above your damn head! The one who helped during world war 2! I'm Madeline fucking Williams! The one you played with as a child! Does that not ring any bells!?" She yelled. But Alfred was already pissed with her too much to care.

" First of all I would have remembered I had a sister! And I don't care you never helped the world in anyway! All you did was just sit back and complain! And even if you are my sister, I would have regretted ever being born with you! You're weak and worthless! So get the fuck out of here!" he was already consumed by rage as it is, saying these things. Madeline just looked at her brother with a blank expression, it felt like her body was completely numb. She soon ran out of the room leaving behind four shocked nations and an angry one.

**Madeline please stop! **

" Why you're probably just a voice in my head?" She said through her tears.

**Madeline just stop and look in a mirror…preferably the one to your left.**

Madeline just sighed and did as she was told. But what she saw shocked her. It wasn't her reflection, well the reflection wasn't the same. The woman in the mirror was tanner, with long strawberry blond hair in a ponytail, she was wearing vinyl short shots, leather thigh high boots and gloves, with a plaid shirt tied together. But she had bandages covering her chest, and a scar that started at her hip and ended at her shoulder. The woman smiled and pulled down her glasses to reveal dark purple eyes.

**Look at you, you're so beautiful.**

The reflection said warmly. Madeline was confused and had to ask, " Who are you?". The reflection just chuckled and explained as best as she could.

**It is simple I am you and you are me. Madeline you have talked with me for so long, you have been so kind to me. I am going to help you get those bastards back…but only if you agree with me.**

Madeline was hesitant at first. She couldn't let her family get hurt…but then she remembered everyone who ignored or forgot her, she remembered her brothers words. " What do I have to do?". The reflection smiled and said.

**Say I am you and you are me. Its kinda like bloody Mary.**

Madeline took a deep breathe and spoke.

~ Meanwhile~

" You idiot! How could you say that to your own sister!" Arthur yelled at the American. " Hey I was just defending you!" Alfred said, confused with the Brit's shouting. " That was too cruel, aru." Yao said looking upset with the American. " Yes, America, I always knew you were cruel but heartless." Ivan joined in with a small smile. " Why the hell are you ganging up on me! I-" but before Alfred could finish his sentence, the door slammed open. Everyone looked to see what was going and was shocked to see Madeline, who looked extremely different from before , leaning against the door. " Hey fuckers." She said plainly and walked to the group. " Mon Dieu, Madeline what are you wearing!?" Francis exclaimed in horror, due to his innocent little girl dressing like creature of the night. " Ya' like it papa. I thought I should get a new look." She said with a smirk. " Canada what the bloody hell is-", " Shut the fuck up! And by the way the name is Mariette Williams!" she snarled, scaring Arthur even more. She soon sighed and took out a package of cigarettes from her shirt, taking one of the nicotine stick and plopping it in her mouth before lighting it. " When the hell did you smoke!?" China exclaimed. Mariette only ignored him and spoke. " Look I'm only here to discuss business. Long story short, I'm declaring war with some friends of mine.". " What!? You can't do this!" America shouted. Mariette only finished off the cigarette, burning it out on the table. " Watch me bitch." she said as she walked out, leaving all the men shocked and afraid. " Um…What the hell just happened!?" Alfred said looking at the door.

**Um that's it, hope you like it. It long sorry. But um could you guys please tell me what you think about it. Bye bye ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, Hey again I was really happy that some liked the story and helped me correct some stuff. Any way here's chapter 2, Lovina, enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lovina woke up early in the morning, something that was very unusual to every country. When she got up, she stretched, and went to the showers. She looks in the mirror and sees her face. Her hazel eyes had red bags under them, obviously from crying. She just sighed and started to strip down for her shower. Not noticing the giggling from the mirror.

Once she was inside she turned on the hot water, mixing it with cold. Lovina stood there for a while, before she put her back to the wall and slipped to the floor. Now Lovina was on the floor of the shower, her legs drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Then she started to sob, something she never did out of the shower. She did this whenever she felt worthless or weak. She kept doing it for 4 years.

This happens more often when she is compared to her brother. ' Perfect Little Feliciano, he can't do anything bad.' she thought bitterly. ' Why can't you be more like him?', ' I hate her muy much!', ' I never had these problems with your brother.'. The memories swam in her head, which made her cry more. She just wanted them to go away! Why couldn't they leave her alone! Lovina was soon gripping her hair in anger. Why was she so useless!

After 5 more minutes of her shower, Lovina dried herself off. She then brushed her teeth and did her hair like always, got dressed, the door to see her brother. She never even looked at the mirrors to see another woman following her.

" Oi, Feliciano I'm here." Lovina said as she walked towards her brother, who was also with Germany and Spain. They all decided to meet up in the park to hang out.

" Ve~ You think she'll come?" Italy said with that stupid smile of his. " I hope so, or otherwise we'll be late for breakfast." Germany replied with a serious look that never seem to fade. ' they must have not heard me.' Lovina thought with a frown. Thought she stayed silent wanting to hear what they have to say.

" Well Lovina always had a knack for showing up late, especially as a kid." Spain interjected. " Doesn't that ever get annoying. I mean she was your underling during the time yet she completely disobeyed you and treated you like a servant." Germany just sighed. Spain just grinned, " Well of course she was annoying, But that was the way she was. She was also very gluttonous as a child nearly had me broke with how much she eats.".

" This is what you get for spoiling her at a young age. Now all she does is lay around ,yell at people, and come up with useless ideas. And what do you mean as a child she's like that now" Germany said as he recalled all the irritating moments with her. Meanwhile, Lovina stood there in shock as she listened to everything. But she clenched her fist and sucked it up.

" Now now, Germany, big brother Spain. I know there are some bad qualities in Lovina, but there are also some good ones as well." Italy said. " She's very protective, she's brave, and she's feisty." He continued. Lovina smiled slightly, relived that her little brother stood up for her. But soon that all came crashing down.

" Didn't you say that since she's been living with Spain she's become kind of a bitch." Germany said with his arms crossed. With those words Lovina felt like she had just been stabbed. She hadn't focused on what he said that day, she was only thinking about how she was so nervous. But she was now shocked to find out he called her a bitch.

" Well she has, but I have been trying to fix that." Italy said. This got him a pat on the back from Spain and a small smile from Germany.

" We know you have, and we are really glad you are. But maybe this is something we can't fix." Spain said, with a sad smile. And in return Italy said " Maybe you're right.".

Lovina was now just standing there motionless. It was true, she really was a lost cause. Why did she even bother to compete with her brother. Everyone loved him more anyway, she was just a useless back up. Everything she knew was a lie now. Suddenly before Lovina could stop herself, she yelled " Is that so!". She was happy to see this surprised the three nations.

" Lovi! H-how long have you been standing there?" Spain answered nervously. Germany didn't look at the young Italian woman, he was too ashamed of himself for that. And Italy was sobbing about how sorry he was.

" Long enough to here you bastards talk about me! I just- I just can't believe what I heard though. Though I should have known you two would talk about me like that." Lovina said with a sad smile on her face. Spain was now looking at the ground, Germany didn't change. She was happy that they felt bad, They deserved it. But her smile turned into a frown, a strained one.

" But I just couldn't believe it. I-I didn't want to believe it! I didn't want to believe that the one person I cared about disliked me so much!" She exclaimed as she looked towards her brother. Said brother was now shaking in fear and sadness. Lovina just couldn't handle so much, she put her head down, her breathing rapid.

" L-Lovina?" Italy said quietly. He had made his sister so upset. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had never seen her in such a way, it scared him. Just as he was about to as again her head shot up. Though the sight of it shocked him.

Her face was red from all the screaming, fat tears dripped from her eyes. " I didn't want to believe my own brother could hate me! I didn't want to believe you called me such a horrible thing! But I also just didn't want to believe that you agree with everyone about how I'm inferior." And with that said she ran off. Leaving three shocked nations behind.

Lovina was now back home, laying on her couch sobbing while drinking a bottle of wine. ' What's the point of trying to grow into that, I'm just a useless idiot.' she thought as she sobbed more, about to take another sip of wine. But before she could she heard a voice.

**Oh no girl please don't cry. Just talk to me and you'll be fine. **

The voice sang. It sounded like Lovina except happier and sweeter. That made Lovina stop and look around, no one there.

" Who are you? Where are you?" Lovina asked afraid of who it was.

**Don't you remember your old best friend. Remember all the games we use to play together.**

Suddenly a memory flashed through Lovina's head. She was a small child, in a room with full body mirror. Inside the mirror was another girl but had blond hair and tanner skin, the girl wore a pink frilly dress and was happily chatting with Lovina.

" Fiorella?" Whispered in disbelief. How could someone, she thought she made up, talk to her.

**Yay! You got it right. Also I'm not made up. I really am real! Don't believe me look in the mirror.**

Lovina was hesitant at first, but soon looked in a mirror she had on the wall of the living room. And to her surprise she saw a young woman, who looked like her. But only the woman had a darker tan, blond hair, and candy red eyes. She also wore what seemed to be a pink blouse, with a red scarf, and black sunglass that were perched on her head.

Lovina felt tears come to her eyes, when she laid eyes upon Fiorella. Her friend was real, not some figment of her childhood imagination. When Fiorella saw the tears, she panicked a bit.

**Please don't cry! C'mon cheer up! I'm gonna help you. **

" How are you going to help me." Lovina said with a raised eyebrow. The reflection only grinned in response and said.

**I may not look it but I am a master of intimidation. All you have to say is ' I am you and you are me.' **

Lovina was still hesitant. But then she remembered everything from the past and present. Everyone, even her brother thought she was a lost cause. " I'll do it."

**Goodie!**

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

" We really hurt Lovina's feelings." Antonio said with a look of guilt on his face.

" Ja, I feel ashamed at myself. She looked very upset." Ludwig agreed. He never really meant to make her cry like that.

Feliciano was just sobbing quietly. He made his big sister cry, he destroyed her trust, and he insulted her.

All the three of them were coated in guilt, it was terrible. Seeing the tears streaming down her face, the hurt in her eyes was just to much to handle. They continued until a voice sounded.

" Yoo-hoo~ Hi boys!" The voice said in a cheery woman's voice.

The men looked to see a woman who looked like Lovina. Except this woman was totally different. She had a dark tan, with yellow hair. She wore a light pink blouse, with a white pencil skirt, black high heels and sunglasses, and gold bracelets with silver and sapphire ring. But she wore a red scarf that didn't go with it. She was smiling a lot and waving towards them.

Once she was near them she plopped down on Germany's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. The group all had different reactions to this. Spain's eyes held shock, sadness, and jealousy. Italy was shocked but happy to see his sister happy, and more friendly with Germany. Germany was stuttering with a blush on his cheeks, as the southern Italian cuddled closer to him.

" So how is everyone~? I must know how my adorable little brother and his friends are." She said, startling the men more. She soon turned to Germany and smiled at him, " I wish I didn't have to leave you but I just need to be with my little brother right now.". She soon sauntered over to the young Italian and plopped down on his lap. " Oh my little Italy, I'm going to miss you.".

" What do you mean Lovina? Why?" Italy said confused.

Lovina only smiled, " My real name is Fiorella. And I am helping my friends in war against all of you.".

The three nations couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lovi- I'm mean- Fiorella was going to declare war on them with a bunch of friends. How? And why would she do this?

" Don't worry I promise seeing the world be thrown chaos won't be so bad. Wait until its over okay?" Fiorella just continued in a happy tone. Soon she stood up and started to leave. But not before saying good bye.

" Goodbye Italy~, and Spain. I'll also be seeing you soon Germany, Mi Amore~." with a wave.

All three nations just sat there in disbelief at what they just heard…But it didn't end long.

" Ve~ Germany! I didn't know you were dating my sister! Congratulations!" Italy said with a big smile.

Germany only blushed and hit Italy above the head.

**Welp…here's chapter two. Its pretty long tell me, tell me what you think of it. I just hope its okay. Bye Bye ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm glad that some people enjoy this story. And I'm glad that someone helped me. I'm really happy that you all like it. So here is the next chapter! This involves Kiki! Even though she may have friends did you see paint it white?! They completely blamed Japan. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Japan was in the middle of cleaning her house. It was a peaceful past time for her, she had nothing to worry about here. It was all she needed to cool her head, she deserved it after all she has to go through. ' The idiots I have to deal with.' she thought bitterly.

She had the most stress filled day. First, America talks about how some of her anime made no sense and that she had to help him with some new weight loss fad. Next, China and Korea come over. She was pestered about pirating electronics, while having her breast groped. Finally, Italy came over saying that he wanted to see something called yaoi, which embarrassed her to the point of silence. Yes it was very hard but at least it was over-

" Hey Jappy!" a voice greeted excitedly. It was a familiar voice that made Kiki flinch.

" Hello, Turkey- san." Japan greeted back with a strained smile. ' why was he here?'.

But Turkey seemed to not be alone for he dragged a pissed looking Greece with him.

Though, when he saw Japan he slipped a smile to her.

" What are you two doing here?" she asked a hint of annoyance was in her voice. Though it was ignored by Turkey as he was pestering Hercules about not saying hello.

Japan just sighed and escorted them into her house. She then went to the kitchen and brewed some tea.

' Why can't I just be left alone!? Does the world have something against me?! God I don't think I can handle one more second of this!' she ranted in her head. Ever since she came out of the dark she has dealt with headache after headache with these nations.

But she was pulled from her them when she heard a loud crash.

She went into the main room to see that Turkey and Greece had destroyed one of her favorite vase.

It was a vase with the picture of red koi swimming in a stream with a sakura tree above them. But now it was broken glass.

" What have you done!?" She shouted in anger.

This startled The two men, for they have never heard her like that.

" Aw geez, we're sorry. We can get you a new one if you want?" Turkey offered.

But Japan ignored him. Instead, she rushed to the ground, trying to pick up the pieces. But this only lead to her hands bleeding.

" Japan, stop it, you're hurting yourself." Greece told her with slight panic.

But when he grabbed her arm to pull her away, she slapped him across the face. This stunned him and made him back up.

" I don't care, Damn it! I need to fix!" she yelled, glaring at him.

" But we can get you a new one." Turkey reminded her.

" I DON'T WANT A NEW ONE!" she screamed and ran to her room.

She laid in her bed and sobbed.

That vase was a gift from her old friend, little Ai, a human. Little Ai was sixty years old when she gave Japan that vase. Now Ai was gone and that vase was all Japan had left of her.

' They don't show me any respect like Ai did. They only come over to pester me, to hurt me, and to blame me for things that I had nothing to do with.'

' **Then why not demand respect?' **a voice asked.

Japan looked around the room but saw only a mirror.

' **Look in the mirror.**' the voice told her.

She did and she was shocked to see what appeared to be a doppelganger.

The Japan it the mirror had a red flower in her hair, her eyes were red and magenta and her skin was slightly tanner. She wore a black kimono with red flowers on it. She had a serious look on her face.

" H-how will you get me respect?" Japan asked softly.

The mirror woman just smiled and reassured her.

" **Just like always I will make sure you reach your goal." **

This made Japan remember all the times she stood in the mirror looking at someone who gave her a reassured talk about how she will be strong.

" **Just say these words."**

In the main room Turkey and Greece were in the main room feeling guilty.

But when they noticed Japan they immediately ran up to her to apologize. But they stopped.

Her whole look was different from before and she was carrying her katana.

" I will have you two know that I will be taking my leave. I have to meet with my friends to make battle strategies for the up coming war. You may leave and tell others if you desire." She spoke in a serious and mature voice.

She then left leaving to shocked nations. But before she left she added.

" By the way Turkey. From now on you shall not call me Jappy. It seems to disrespectful."

**Well that's chapter three. Please give me your honest feed back…Please be gentle. **

**Bye-Bye ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for the nice reviews, it really means a lot. Anyway here's the fourth chapter. So here we go.**

It was in a Canadian café, that was where they met.

" So I see that we all know what to do?" Kamiko asked, with confidence in her group.

" Of course. Those fuck wads should be holding a meeting, right this second." Mariette spoke between puffs of her cigarette.

" I can't wait to start! What should we do first?" Fiorella asked in pure excitement.

" I say we get more nations to come with us. Three nations can't beat a bazillion others." Mariette suggested, putting out the remains of her cigarette.

" Oh that sounds marvelous! What do you think Kami~?" asked her Asian friend.

Kamiko smiled. " I approve. Thank you for asking.".

~Meanwhile~

" Okay we have called you all here for an important meeting." Alfred spoke above the whispering people.

Everyone was confused about what was happening. Except ten certain nations, who didn't look at anyone at the moment.

" So what is like the problem?" Poland asked, slightly irritated.

" The problem is that three of our nations are going to declare war on us all." America explained in a serious tone of voice.

Now everyone was in shock. What the hell is going on exactly!?

" W-why would they do something like that?!" Elizabeth asked.

" The reason is unclear, right now. But we know who these nations." Alfred admitted.

Soon England took the stand. He looked like he had been crying.

" Their names : Madeline Williams AKA Canada. Lovina Vargas AKA S. Italy. And Kiki Honda AKA Japan." his voice was cracking slightly.

This was when everyone was silent. They never knew that the three nations could possibly do something.

" They have taken on new names and appearances. Some of them are seen to have been carrying weapons." Arthur continued.

Then pictures were shown to the nations of this dangerous trio.

One was in front of a convenient store, where Mariette was buying cigarettes. The next was Fiorella smiling at the camera holding up a peace sign. The finale one is with Kamiko just walking through the streets holding her Katana in its sheathe.

" That is all we needed to talk to you about. Thank you for coming and be careful." Alfred warned, not looking at anyone.

At home Ludwig was exhausted from today's event's. And just about the rest of the nations that had to endure seeing the people they know turn against them.

Ludwig just laid on the couch, for he had a bad headache from the events. He soon found himself drifting off into slumber.

_Ludwig was now in the hallway of the building where they had their meetings._

' Why am I here?' he thought.

_He soon found himself running towards a woman. And he heard himself call out a name._

" _F-Fiorella!" he called out. He sounded nervous._

_The woman turned and Germany saw that woman again._

' What the hell?!" he exclaimed in his mind.

" _Hm? Yes what is it Lutz?" she questioned_

_The Ludwig on the outside of looked down for a moment. He seemed really flustered. _

" _I -I was- was just wondering -if-um-what I mean is-" _

' Why the hell do I sound like a weakling?' he wondered.

" _I was just wondering, I-if you could please go out with me?" he admitted holding out a silver sapphire ring to the woman. _

_It looked like the one she was wearing when Ludwig first saw her._

' oh…OH… wait…WHAT THE HELL?!"

_Fiorella just smiled at him with slight tears in her eyes. Then nodding frantically._

" _Of course I will!" She exclaimed as she hugged him._

_That was when Lutz's eyes started to form tears. Tears of pure happiness._

" _I love you, Mio Amore."_

" _I love you too, miene kliene tomaten."_

Ludwig bolted up in shock from the dream. Why would he dream of something like that. Who the hell was Lutz? And was he in Lutz's mind?

" **Because, I am you** **and you are me." **a gruff voice told.

Ludwig bolted up from the couch fast.

" Who said that?" Ludwig asked.

" **I did Dumkoff." **it spoke again.

" Yes. But who are you?" Ludwig asked genuinely confused.

" **I'm you. If you don't believe me, look in the mirror and see for yourself." **

Ludwig did so, and what he saw shocked him.

In the mirror what looked like him but completely different. His eyes were more colder, his skin looked the same but was coated in scars. He even had one on his cheek. His blond hair was slightly darker and he had a cruel smirk on his face.

" **Hallo." **Lutz greeted.

**So that was the fourth chapter Hope you liked. Also who do you think should go next. Bye-Bye ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am so happy you guys enjoy this. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

While Ludwig was dealing with Lutz, Arthur was dealing with his own problems.

Arthur sat in his study, his head buried in his arms. He was too upset by what happened to deal with anything right now.

He had truly been horrible to Madeline. He had never actually paid attention to her once. He spent all of his time taking care of Alfred.

' I couldn't have been that bad, I'm sure I paid attention to her." Part of his mind told him.

So, to prove it he went through old photo albums.

He was happy to see one that proved his point.

In the picture he was with Madeline, when she was just a colony. They were in a field, near Arthur's house.

She was smiling in her Daddy's arms. She wore her white gown. Her hair was down and was decorated with a flower crown that England made.

England was in his military clothing. He smiled softly at the small child in his arms.

He had just won her from France.

He flipped the Album, to find more pictures like that one. But he couldn't. Where ever Madeline was, Alfred was there with a big grin on his face.

There was one for Christmas. Alfred got a bright red toy car, like he wanted. England had to look all over the store for the one his child would like.

But, Madeline was there she had a small smile that showed sadness and pain. In her hand was a plain white dress. It took England on 2 minutes to find it.

The pages flipped to one that was nice.

Madeline was in an white apron dress. He hair was done into two pigtails tied with red ribbons.

Arthur was their smiling a proud smile. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. It was possessive in nature.

Madeline's face was filled with false happiness. This was when England was in the American revolution, he had asked Madeline if she was ever going to leave. She replied with a never.

After that there were none that she was in. Until he hit a certain page.

It was in after world war two.

Madeline was in a hospital bed. She had accidentally been blown back by a grenade. She had temporary blindness. She was also alarmingly skinny, and was suffering from malnutrition.

She was smiling at England, he was feeding her soup at the time. He looked back at her with a smile.

After that one there was absolutely nothing else.

Arthur was now in full realization, he was a horrible father. In a fit of rage and sorrow, he threw the book down.

But the object just bounced and flipped to that page of after the war.

He dropped to his knees and screamed.

Soon he just fell asleep after crying. Never noticing the person in the mirror laughing.

Feliciano was also crying to himself.

His big sister was gone because of him. She wasn't the same person who stuck up for him against bullies.

_Flashback_

_A couple of older Italian boys were picking on Feliciano, just because they could._

" _You so stupid and weak!" one shouted, as his friend hit the little country with a stick._

" _WAHHHHH!" Feliciano cried out._

_The older boys continued their taunting, until the one with the stick got hit in the head with a ball of dirt. _

" _Leave him alone, you bastardi muti!" Lovina yelled as she threw another._

_The boys ran away crying after that._

" _Thank you, sorella." Feliciano thanked while hugging her. _

_Lovina just huffed with a smile. _

" _No problem, fratello." _

_End of flash back _

" Sorella." Was all he said while he sobbed.

" **Hey stop crying." **a voice said.

The Italian stopped his crying, shivering as he looked for the voice.

" **Over here you idiot." **it huffed in frustration.

Feliciano looked over to the small mirror in his room.

He saw himself, only tanner and with deep red eyes.

" Who are you?" the shaking Italian asked.

The man just smirked and replied.

" **I am the man that can reunite you with your beloved sorella." **

Feliciano perked up and gave his undivided attention.

" **All you have to do is say : I am you and you are me." **

A few minutes later, it wasn't Feliciano who stepped out of the room. It was Nicola, dressed in his military uniform.

" I'm coming for you, my beloved cherry blossom." he spoke as he walked outside.

**There we go hope you like it. I was really excited for making a 2p! Italy. Hope you like it Bye-Bye ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for enjoying this story. I have had so much fun writing it. I have to admit I was surprised by how many people viewed it. But anyway, here's the next chapter enjoy. **

Germany was still at his place, not believing what was going on. How can he be seeing another him? It's is scientifically impossible.

" **If it is not possible, then how are we talking to one another?" **Lutz asked with a smirk.

" Shut up and let me think for a minute!" Germany yelled at the mirror.

But Lutz just chuckled at him. It was funny to see him riled up.

" **Oh, and what if I don't?" **Lutz teased.

Ludwig was gripping his head in aggravation. He needed to shut this bastard up fast. But how?!

~Meanwhile~

In an odd but familiar looking place, Madeline, Lovina, And Kiki were in a big bed room.

It was a very beautiful place. There was a white, soft carpet, with dark maroon walls.

Above the ceiling was a beautiful crystal chandelier. There was a large T.V and couch, along with a table full of foods and drinks. There was even a canopy bed big enough for three.

" This place is so beautiful!" Madeline exclaimed in happiness, as she flopped down on the bed.

" Look at this spread." Lovina spoke in awe, as she looked at the food.

" This is so wonderful. It looks like the suits at a hotel we used to go to." Kiki mentioned with a smile.

Lovina was now laying down on the couch, sipping a nice iced tea.

" It think it is one of those." She hummed, with a smile.

~ Back to the other place…Britain's… I guess -_- ~

" Yo Arthur! You here man?!" Alfred yelled as he walked through the front door.

But the British gentleman was nowhere to be seen. So the American decided to look around the place.

He looked in the kitchen, thankfully he wasn't there, then the library, then the study. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

But when Alfred was in the study,he noticed the book on the ground.

He flipped through the pages and smiled when he saw pictures of England and him. He smiled at the good old days.

But soon his smile was fading when he saw Madeline , Happy as a child but sad and depressed while growing up. In the pictures she was in with England she looked like a doll, just smiling when the time was right, when it was needed.

Then when Alfred saw that same picture of Madeline in the hospital bed, he dropped the book.

He then began searching pictures of him and her. Then pictures of the war.

And there she was. One was of her saluting, a rifle in her hand. The other,she was caked in dirt and helping bleeding soldiers. Then she was being treated by a nurse for a shot to the leg. Finally, she was next to her brother grinning with him as she held up the peace sign. Their arms slung over the others shoulder. The time world war 1 and 2.

The strange thing was that all of these were found in a combination locked box in the far back of a closet.

' Why would England hide this?' he thought in pure confusion.

' I helped you in the war!' he heard Madeline's voice shout in the back of his head.

Alfred shook as he realized that she was telling the truth. But why would England hide-

That was when he ran to the phone and called up Francis.

" Qui? What do you want?" The Frenchman sounded drained and horse.

" Francis I need you to come over here." Alfred demanded in a serious voice.

The Frenchman just said yes and hung up.

When the nation of love arrived, Alfred was standing there with a pile of photos in his hand.

" What did you want to show me Alfred?" Francis asked.

Alfred didn't look at the man. He was to upset to do so.

He had been lied to by his father. He had hurt his sister, the one who just wanted to be remembered. And now he had to talk to her father about what Arthur had done.

" Francis, you might need to sit down."

Meanwhile, Arthur was in the middle of the forest sobbing. He couldn't even look at himself anymore. He had taken credit for his daughters bravery and pain. What kind of man was he?!

" **Why, a terrible one!" **A cheerful British voice answered.

**Anyway thank you so much for liking this it really means a lot. And some of this chapter is really discovery and sad. It would be great with music. Pick a sad, dark, or mysterious one if you want. Bye-Bye ****J**


End file.
